Another Harry Potter Story
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: While Harry Potter was getting into trouble searching for the Philosopher's Stone there was another first year Student Danyon Wilson who was getting caught up with George Weasley and Luna Lovegood who needed to stop a sixth year student Malcolm Springer who was after another Secret Artifact to change the destiny of the world, he was after the Scroll of Destiny


Another Harry Potter Story

Chapter 1 My Hard Beginnings

"My name is Danyon Wilson I never knew my parents I grew up in Wool's orphanage until I was 8 years old then strange things started happening around me bullies were thrown away from me I could hurt them if I wanted to and best of all I could talk to Birds they were my only friends this is my story."

 ** _XXX Wool's Orphanage XXX_**

On Danyon's 11 Birthday it started out as any other Danyon ate alone with only his pet Raven Falcor to keep him company "you should be happy Danyon it's your 11th Birthday" Danyon nods "yeah, another lonely birthday with no one to enjoy it with" suddenly they both hear a voice of an elder man "Well, I wouldn't say nobody" Danyon turns to look at Professor Albus Dumbledore "hello young man My name is Albus Dumbledore I am headmaster at Hogwarts"

Danyon looked at the old man curiously he'd never even heard of a place called Hogwarts was it some kind of mental Hospital he wondered "What is Hogwarts? Is it like a hospital or something the sister's told me they'd send for a Doctor you're him aren't you?" Dumbledore laughs "no, not in the slightest like I said I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts, a school to teach young students how to control their powers"

Danyon cautious turns from him "I don't know what you're talking about I don't have any powers I'm just a freak" Dumbledore smiles "well from one freak to another I know how scary it can be at first but if you trust me I can take you away from here for good' you see…" he waves his hands and shows Danyon some fire magic "…I'm just like you and I can help, all you need to do is take my hand" he holds out a hand "what do you say?" Danyon hesitates for a moment before looking at Falcor who nods "Trust me he's on our side." Danyon nods in response "Okay if you say so… Okay I'll do it" he takes Dumbledore's hand and they all disappear

 ** _XXX Later that Week XXX_**

Danyon was wandering beside Dumbledore down an Alley with different sort of shops Danyon looks around amazed "wow! I've never seen so many shops all in one place!" Dumbledore chuckles Danyon soon notices people staring and muttering under their breath "Is that him, I think it is, I can't believe the son of Simon and Gretel Wilson is being accepted into Hogwarts of all places, there goes another dark wizard in the making." Danyon looks at Dumbledore slightly hurt and confused Dumbledore faces him with a fake smile and nervous laughter.

That afternoon Dumbledore and Danyon spent the entire day buying things for Danyon's first year at Hogwarts afterwards they take a break in the Leaky Cauldron before they headed to the Hogwarts express "Professor…? Why is it that whenever I go people are giving me dirty looks?" Dumbledore sighs "I was afraid you'd ask about that. Well you're gonna find out everything eventually so I might as well tell you." Danyon gulps as the tension in the room almost immediately thickened "There's a reason you were raised in an orphanage, your parents are in a prison known as Azkaban they were one of the first Death Eaters who helped raise Lord Voldemort to power he was an evil wizard who killed more wizards and muggles and muggle-born wizards than I can even bare to count. Thankfully he was destroyed by a baby boy known now days as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but after his destruction your parents took over his work and killed muggles and muggle-born wizards and witches and anyone who got in their way they were confident in his return and raised an even more powerful army than Voldemort himself if it wasn't for the fact of a defector betraying them we'd still be at war with them so you won't have an easy time in Hogwarts but it's a chance to prove who you really are and get out from under your parents shadow"

 ** _XXX The Hogwarts Express XXX_**

Danyon is going through everything he was told when there's a knock on the door then it slides open a boy with slick black hair already in his Hogwarts uniform sits down in front of him "You… you're him aren't you? Danyon Wilson" Danyon slowly nods "Yeah, and you?" the boy smirks "I am Cyrus Stormborn, heir to the Stormborn house my parents fought alongside each other and were very good friends what do you say we be friends too?" Danyon gets a wary feeling then gets an idea and asks "what do you think my parents were Heroes or Villains?" Cyrus smirks "Heroes of course finishing what the great lord started." Danyon shakes his head "No they weren't they were misguided fools who didn't know when to give up, sorry but if you truly believe what you say we can't be friends" Cyrus goes to strike him "Why you impudent little…" suddenly Cyrus's hand is snatched mid-motion by a ginger haired boy 3 years older "the kid said you ain't friends so get going slick!" Cyrus glares at him then at Danyon and says "I Won't Forget This You Peasant!" Before he storms off

The boy who just saved Danyon sits down in front of him and says "that was really brace I'm George, George Weasley." Danyon smiles and says with a frown "I'm betting you already know who I am, don't you?" George nods "But it doesn't matter you are not your family. I mean look at me I come from a family of well-behaved Gryffindors my Dad's a ministry worker my elder Brothers have all been Prefects, and Head Boys but me and my twin are the most least well-behaved students at Hogwarts well, when it comes to Gryffindors at least. Don't let your family ties bind you, you are you not your parents and whether or not you chose to become a Dark Wizard yourself is entirely your decision"

Danyon smiles for the first time since finding out who his parents are. "Thanks, George" George smiles and nods "Hey, maybe if you get sorted into Gryffindor I'll see you around" he leaves that's when he hears a bang on the door then sees it slide open and sees a beautiful girl with blonde hair walk in reading a magazine upside down "Oh, sorry about that I got distracted reading and didn't notice where I was going" Danyon laughs and says "It's alright, what's your name?"

Luna smiles at him and says "I'm Luna Lovegood, you?" Danyon frowns but says "Danyon, Danyon… Wilson" Luna smiles "Wonderful it's a pleasure to meet you Danyon perhaps we'll meet again, if we get sorted into the same house, well bye." She waves and turns to leave banging her head on the sliding door before opening again Danyon laughs to himself.

The rest of the train ride was fairly calm nothing much happened aside from an old lady pushing a trolley full of candy knocking on his door he decided to buy a few sweets but after that all he did was think about George, Luna and Cyrus he liked George he felt like a true friend, he especially liked Luna maybe a bit odd but at least she didn't even mention his parents she didn't even blink when he told her his name but Cyrus something told Danyon that he'd be trouble and he'd best watch out for him.


End file.
